


He's a Keeper

by LilRedMoon



Series: Learning To Use Doors [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I also blame my best friend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedMoon/pseuds/LilRedMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so it's just porn. There might be fluff if you squint your eyes but mostly just porn. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Keeper

He could feel it. Like every atom of his body was vibrating with that one primal need. That one thing he wanted most right now. Derek. Stiles could feel every movement, every single breath. It was like his body was on fire, yet he couldn't get enough of his lovers warmth. Trying to get as close as possible with every move. Every kiss. Every touch. One was never enough. He was hungry and Derek could see this. He made his way down Stiles' body making slight nips here and there. Stopping to pay special attention to the teens sensitive nipples. Sucking and biting at the left while lightly pinching the other. After mirroring the actions on the other, he made his way down past his navel. When Derek reached the band for Stiles' boxers he paused and looked up at him. 

"Why'd you stop?!" Stiles was panting. He opened up his eyes and looked down at Derek. 

Derek smirked and just kept looking into Stiles' eyes looking for any signs of hesitation or anything else that might make Stiles nervous. Thankfully all he found was a heated lust that made him feel like he was burning up. He looked at the dark bruises on his neck that he had made just a few minutes ago. Seeing Stiles marked was making him harder by the second. Derek's intense gaze was taking it's toll on Stiles, making his cock twitch painfully in the denim prison. Stiles made a strangled groan. He tried to get his pants off, but having a very well built werewolf on top of him was proving to be a major problem. 

"Derek... Pants off... Now please!" Derek snapped out of his trance. Stiles started to wiggle, causing his legs to briefly rub against Derek's groin making him growl. It was beginning to become too much. He lifted himself off of Stiles and slipped of the offending article of clothing. Stiles made a slight sigh of relief as the pants came off. Looking back to Derek he saw that he was now only in his black boxer briefs. Stiles caught sight of the massive bulge in the werewolf's underwear. Blushing he quickly looked up to Derek's face. Derek was smirked. He had caught Stiles looking at his crotch. It got even better when Stiles' eyes met his and he could see the blush covering his entire face and neck. He liked it when Stiles blushed. It made him look even more beautiful. 

Stiles turned around to his bedside table and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube. Derek's eyes shot open wide with surprise. "What? You didn't think I'm that innocent, did you?" Stiles chuckled at the look on Derek's face. He made his way back to the bed. Derek quickly recovered making his way toward Stiles keeping his face neutral. 

When he reached Stiles he quickly picked him up and dropped him on the bed. Stiles made a sound he will forever refuse making when he landed. Derek couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips. Stiles saw the one and only REAL smile that he had ever seen on the alpha's lips and felt his heart skip a beat. Not only had he seen an impossible smile but there was also a chuckle coming from the man in front of him. Derek noticed the sudden change in Stiles' behavior. 

"Did you change your mind?" Derek asked, thinking the worst. Stiles looked at him and smiled. 

"No. You just look really nice when you smile. I like it." Derek looked away feeling a slight blush start to grow on his cheeks.

Stiles sat up tugging the alpha closer. Looking up he gave his best 'please fuck me' look that was sure to get Derek's attention. Derek got the idea and leaned down. Taking Stiles face in his hands he kissed the living daylights out of the boy. Stiles couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from his mouth causing the alpha to return the moan. Derek loved this feeling that was engulfing them. It was so warm. He wanted more, so much more. Derek ran his hands along Stiles' chest. Stopping every once in a while, just feeling the teens heartbeat. When he got to the waistband to Stiles' boxers, he hooked his thumbs in and started to pull them down. Stiles moaned as he felt the pressure on his erection disappear. Looking down he saw Derek take hold of his cock swiping at the precum dripping down from the tip. 

Derek heard Stiles' groan as he started working his hand up and down the shaft. Taking a quick lick at the tip Derek then took almost half of Stiles' weeping cock before moving back up to his face. Stiles' should have found the taste of himself on the alpha tongue nasty but it made him all the more aroused. It was hot and messy. They didn't care, all they wanted was to touch and feel. Stiles ran his hands down to the alphas hips. Stroking the bare skin there. Dragging his hands down further, taking Derek's boxers with them. 

Stiles had just gotten them off when he felt Derek shift above him. Looking into the alphas eyes he grabbed a firm hold of Derek's dick. Seeing his eyes close, Stiles took this opportunity to lean up and kiss Derek. With a growl Derek deepened the kiss, hungry for more of Stiles. Flipping Stiles onto his front, Derek popped open the bottle of lube. 

"This is gonna hurt at first. Just tell me if it's too much and I'll stop." Derek brought his down to Stiles' opening after slicking up his fingers. 

Stiles winced a little bit as Derek first entered him. It didn't really hurt, just a bit uncomfortable. As Derek began to move his finger he could feel Stiles relax more. Adding another finger, Derek leaned down and started to plant small kisses on Stiles' neck and shoulders. Stiles hissed when Derek added a third finger. After a while it felt like he was looking for something. What, he didn't know but he had a feeling he was about to. Derek finally found what he was looking for, pressing on it making Stiles jump. 

"Oh my god! Do that again!" Stiles saw stars as Derek pressed on his prostate again. Feeling like he was about to explode he started to go back on Derek's fingers. Trying to get as much pleasure as possible. 

"Please... You need to stop or I'm not gonna last very long." Stiles was panting and sweaty.

"You sure your ready though?" Derek was worried he was going to hurt him.

"Yeah. Just please, I need you." Stiles rolled onto his back. He reached up to drag Derek down to his lips. He could feel Derek's tip press against his opening. Derek began to move into Stiles, little by little. Stiles winced a bit but for the most part it was fine. Feeling Derek stop he looked down to see him completely in. 

"That wasn't so bad. I totally thought that was going to hurt more." Stiles smiled a bit. 

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles again. He began moving slowly. He had almost pulled completely out when he slipped back into Stiles causing his to cry out. He kept the rhythm slow and sweet. Stiles couldn't take it any more and flipped onto his stomach. 

"Go harder. Faster!" Derek was a bit weary at first but couldn't help but to fulfill Stiles' commands. Stiles felt so good. It was like he wasn't even in his body. He was just floating. Feeling the pressure build he could hold back his shouts that accompanied his orgasm. Derek felt Stiles' muscles clamp down on his dick. Grunting he slumped forward and came inside of his mate. Soon Stiles couldn't keep Derek's body up and dropped to his mattress. Feeling something sticky and wet he looked down and blushed. 'Well I'm gonna have to do laundry soon anyways' He thought to himself. 

Derek got off of Stiles and lied down on his side facing him. Stiles flopped to his side so he could see Derek. 

"Well I think we should do that more often. It might make you less grumpy and somewhat normal." Stiles said looking at the smile that hadn't left Derek's face.

"Yeah maybe. Just next time, make sure you have extra sheets in your room." Derek said looking down at the mess they make on the sheets. Stiles' cheeks became red as he looked away. Derek just chuckled and kissed Stiles. Pulling him closer Derek buried his head between Stiles' shoulder and neck taking a deep breath.

"You smell really good." Derek mumbled while he licked a strip of Stiles' neck.

"Oh yeah? What do I smell like?" Stiles asked, genuinely curious.

"Like me." Derek pulled him closer and drifted off to sleep. Stiles just lied there in his arms. He couldn't believe what just happened. But he was glad it did. He was finally with the man he loved and Derek loved him back. Nothing could make this better. Stiles closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep filled with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all folks! I should be transferring a few more stories over but that might happen at the end of the week. Or not, maybe sooner. Depends if tonight's episode of TW doesn't kill me.


End file.
